Imagine Sky is Carribbean Blue
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: A very different Hermione and Sam story you ever read before. Rated M and all info is inside of the first chapter!


Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as

**Part 1 – Coming to Forks and La Push!**

I had packed all of my things (today was also my cousin Bella's birthday and she was with the those Cullen's) and Charlie was going to pick me up and drive us to La Push to meet my friends again. I couldn't wait.

I am Hermione Granger, warherione and 19 years almost 20 old and a witch. Yes I am a witch and love it. We just won a war, where I lost my parents (Dan and Emma Granger aka Monica and Wilkin Wendell in their hiding) , friends and family like members in it. I was going to Forks for resting up. I am getting on my own life and not so much of magical world, where I am too famous. I was very like Harry for the fame, I hate it to my guts, Ron loves it all for all girls swarmed around him and he fucked them like nothing to next day. Draco and I got into a truce, and so did his parents, and we are now closer than ever too. Ron doesn't still like that, with them and me. But he should butt out. It is not his business.

We lost many, like Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Dennis Creevey and Sirius and Dumbledore. Bill got scratched badly by Fenrir Greyback (a real werewolf stuck between still as wolf and man), and I had some shameful scars too. Like Mudblood Whore carved into my arm, crucio-curse on me and rape-attempt from Dolohov, when Severus Snape saved me. I saw him as my extra father from then. Not even Ron or Harry knows that, he saved me. I was now going to Forks for this shit, and that I wanted to move on, and get on with my life. To start fresh again.

I arrived Port Angeles airport, and met Charlie there. We hugged tightly and walked to his car. Where we talked everything since I was here last time. Which was when I was 13 years, and Bella was around 11 by the time then. I had missed them both alot, but most Charlie and the gang in La Push. I knew what the boys and girls were in La Push, so did Charlie. But he still didn't know about the Cullen's were. But I was going to tell him today with the pack and elders'.

As we just drove to his house, unloaded the most bags, then off to La Push. When we arrived there a half of an hour later, the pack and elders were there already. I said to Charlie:

"What I will now tell you with the pack and elders is going to shock and anger you all to breaking point I think at least. And Charlie, don't believe Bella on anything, she might tell you tonight after the party, at Cullen's house!" He sighed with anger oozing from him. He squeezed my hand, as Sue (Seth and Leah's mother) said with holding Harry's hand (Seth and Leah's father and an elder):

"What are you talking about, Hermione?!" I turned to see her, Harry and her children Seth and Leah, as I said hyperventilated way:

"For what did she tell you about Phoenix and what happened there to her?!" I turned to Charlie, as he remember the words she said that night she left to then be hurt. I saw his emotions of it again, so I flung my arms around him, as he cried now. I said in a hoarse voice as a vision hit me:

" Charlie, she probably said so, to lie what she really was to become of! Charlie, she and the Cullen's or bloodsuckers as this tribe likes to call them as they call you mutts, are vampires. Charlie, she is to become a vampire beside Edward if not she will become meal to those nomads that came to her injuries this spring. She said those awful words so you could let her go and you of danger of Victoria and James, as Laurent went up to Denali's vampire clan there he found Irina, his mate. James bit Bella, but Edward sucked the venom out to let her not become a monster leech and lose you just yet. Plus the prom was forced on her, like the party tonight. She will be harmed too, and he will leave her here all alone and more fragile for his dumb morals to not let the change happen sooner! She will become suidical and try something on her own and let Alice see in her visions, which she tells Rosalie and she Edward who will then go to Volterra or Volturi Kings of Vampire World to kill himself. She will stop him, but at a high price. To become a vampire sooner than later. He will then let her be changed if she marries him first. Then on their honeymoon she will become pregnant with their half-leech and half-human baby girl, Renesmee, who Jacob after letting him become their guard to not be killed for Bella's pregnancy will be progressing too fast for a human body. It will kill her human body to a point that she will become a vampire under morphine and no screams only her heartbeat will tell them that she is alive and okey. Also when she is finished, Jacob will do a thing that makes her pissed off on him, that she will be in pain if she does it. If she attacks you, Charlie, she will make you either dead or vampire. And if she doesn't because her self-control, she will have to tell you the truth all of it!"

"Wow, that was something, Hermione Jean Granger!" I knew that voice and turned to see Old Quil, and ran to him and hug him tightly.

"Well, I learned from the best seer, Old Quil. How are you doing so far?!"

" I had the same vision for 3 days ago, I am glad you got the same one too. How is your dreams?!"

"Oh the same more accurate and violent at some points too!"

" It is alright, Hermione, it will be ok! It's normal to be scared of them too. I am!" Quil Jr said, mouth hanging of our conversation:

" How When What?!" I said, as I held a hand on Old Quil's chest to stop his own pain this:

" For when he lost his wife, your grandmother, she transfered some of her own powers to me. How, I was there, when she said "It is my time to leave, please tell Quil that I love him by my hole heart and here you get my powers too" and when she transfered over completly, she died in my and Old Quil's arms in waiting for the ambulance. She said "Que Quewle" to you both!" Quil Jr hugged me and Quil Sr tightly, as an older man said:

"Who are you really?!" I said standing my head high and proudly:

" I am Hermione Jean Granger, niece to Charlie and Renée Swan now Dwyer and cousin to Isabella Swan, who is dumber than you think she is really and evil as hell. I am also a war heroine, since I battle in war 2 in wizarding world, with my two best boy-friends, Harry "The Boy who lived and killed Voldemort" Potter and Ronald Weasley, my brothers in all but blood. I am a muggleborn witch, proud to be and happy to be. Muggleborn is when you have parents that didn't have magical powers at all. I have, so that makes me a muggleborn witch, but also to all pureblood idiots who thinks they rule the world there, likes to call me a mudblood, a foul and evil word to call a muggleborn. I have that word and whore carved into my arm, as the knife Bellatrix used were cursed with dark magic to never erase it, it will always be there forever etched in. And I survived pain-curse cast on me from Bellatrix and Fenrir (Snarling and lip curled up) did on me for an hour!" Charlie catched me, as I fell to the ground for my legs shook like crazy. I took my bag up and hand or arm into it and took a potion that made me feel better. I sighed, as Sam Uley said

"What was those tremors? And who was Fenrir?"  
"The tremors are from that curse that cause you pain, so painful that if you don't go insane like Nev's parents did, then you have to live of tremors and weakness of your limbs for the rest of your life. I am lucky for I only get these if I am too upset, angry or sad. Fenrir was a real werewolf, who loved to bite humans in his wolf form to either kill them or change them. Like Remus, my DADA teacher was at age 7!"

"Woah. That is so awful to live through." I looked at Sam's eyes, as we locked eyes and everything detached then retached to us both and we would feel this pull towards each other and it was drawing us uncondtionally nearer to each other each minute that went...

What will others think? What happen next? Please review!


End file.
